Wolf Love
by Bowling4real
Summary: Summary: After Bella's mom marries Phil she moves to La Push to live with her father, Charlie. Will the saying "What you don't know can't hurt you," be defined ALL CREDIT GOES TO TWILIGHTS AUTHOR STEPHENIE MEYER
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Bella's mom marries Phil she moves to La Push to live with her father, Charlie. Will the saying "What you don't know can't hurt you," be defined

Wolf Love

Chapter One

Hey! Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I am 17 years old, and I live in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom recently got married to Phil. Phil is a really nice guy and all, but he travels a lot, so I'm going to live with my dad in La Push.

"Bella you don't have to go you know," my mom said, trying to convince me not to go for the billionth time today.

I signed and said "I know I don't have to, but I really missed Charlie," and Jake I added in my mind.

Me and Jake had always been best of friends before I had to move. His Father Billy was my dad best friend and they would always take us fishing with them. I can't wait to see Jake it's been almost for years since I'd last seen him. We were in the airport so we were sitting waiting for my flight to be called. We had been here for almost 30 min when we heard "Flight 325 to Seattle, Washington now boarding," coming over the intercom.

"Bye Bella I love you," my mom said crying. Oh I hate to see my mom crying.

I got up and hugged her. "I love you too mom, and please don't cry I'll call and e-mail you every day I promised," and with that I walked off.

The plan trip took 2 hours. I was in first class and sitting next to a guy who was snoring so loudly I couldn't tune it out. Thank god that I eventually feel asleep. I don't really remember the plan ride except being waken up by the flight attendant telling me we were about to land.

When I got off the plan I walk to the baggage claim. I got my luggage and started to look for Charlie.

"BELLA," my dad called me running towards me and sweeping me up into a huge hug.

"Dad I missed you so much" I said after he let me go.

"Well we should probably get going we are meeting Billy and Jacob up later for dinner"

"Cool"

With that we walked out of the airport and to my dad's police car. My dad started the engine and we were off to my new home.

What I didn't know was that my life was about to rapidly change. Will this be a bad thing or a good thing?

**Plz review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reviewing I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 2

The drive to Charlie's house took about 2 hours. Since Charlie was chief of police he never broke the law. I was glad it took that long, because it gave me time to think. I thought about Jacob, and how would always play buy the beach and go fishing with our dad's. I remember how we used to go to Embry's or Quil's house and play G.. Yeah I know what your think but I've always been a tomboy. Eventually I fell asleep.

"Bella Wake up," Dad said shaking me lightly. I woke up with a start and actually hit him in the face. "OW Bella. Come on."

"Sorry dad."

"It's ok Bella. Let's go inside," Charlie grabbed my bags and walked inside. I loved the house I could remember the last time I walked in here.

"Hey dad, are you hungry I didn't eat anything on the plain so I was planning to make lunch," I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.

"No thank you Bella I already ate before I picked you up."

After I was done eating I went up to my room. It was the same as I left it except for the larger bed and a new desk. My walls were a lavender purple with black designs on it. The desk had an old 1999 dell computer. Next to my bed were 2 end tables one had a phone on it. The only thing I didn't like about the house is I have to share a bathroom with my dad which means no privacy. I quickly unpacked all my bags and ran downstairs to go to Jacob's house. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"Whoa there, I see you're anxious to see Jacob again. Oh I forgot to mention that Embry and Quil will be there as well," my dad said walking out of the kitchen to get the keys for the car.

"Ok"

We got in the car and drove off to Jacob's. I wonder what he'll be like after all these years.

"So Bella, you remember Billy Black, Jacob's dad right, well he is in a wheel chair now so I bought his truck off of him as a welcome home gift," my dad said trying to make conversation. I loved my dad dearly, but we hardly had anything in common so we don't really talk much.

"Thanks dad that's really nice of you to do. What type of car is it?"

"Oh, it's a Chevy truck it's old, but Jacob fixed it up so it works like a charm," knowing my dad he's probably thinking that I won't like it.

"Cool dad what year is it you know I love an old classic truck."

"It's a 1980's truck. You'll just love it." Charlie always thinking the worst of things most of the time was now glad that I didn't just saw no and buy my own truck. When I was little he would always give me useless stuff, well maybe to others it wasn't but to me it was. Like for my tenth birthday he gave me a Barbie doll. I never used it cause I was always playing football with the boys or baseball.

When we got there Jacob took no time in running out of the house to give me a hug.

"JACOB!"

"BELLA!" he ran over to me and grabbed me into a big hug.

"Whoa what happened to you you're so buff," Jake just couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "What are they feeding you guys here nowadays?"

Just after I said that Quil and Embry came running out of the house and both bringing me into a hug.

"Bella it's been so long since I seen you how are you doing," Quil asked after he let me go. Quil always had a crush on me and I knew it.

"It's good to see you again Bella," Embry said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Alright boys stop hogging all of Bella's attention," Bill Said rolling his way to the door. "Jacob why don't you show Bella the truck so she gave drive it home tonight."

Jacob show me his way to the garage to show me my new truck. Me, Jake, Embry, and Quil stayed in there and talk until Billy called us in for dinner. After we ate me and my dad said goodbye to everyone and went home.

When I got home Charlie said, "Bella we're running a little low on food so would you mind going to Forks tomorrow and buying us more food."

"No problem dad. I would love to," but what neither my dad nor I saw how this one trip will change my life forever.

**Plz review and if you have any ideas I am open so review with any ideas you have for this story**


	3. New Story AN

**New Story**

**SORRY I KNO MANY PEOPLE DON'T READ THESE ANNOUNCEMENTS BUT I AM PLANNING TO MAKE A NEW STORY WITH JACOB AND BELLA IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS MESSAGE ME I COULD REALLY USE THE HELP KEEP READING AND KEEP REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO HERE YOUR IDEAS**

**BOWLING4REAL**

**I will try to update this story as often as possible. I will try to get at least one chapter updated a day more if possible.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanx for reading**

Wolf Love

Chapter 3

I woke up early that morning. Took a shower and got changed in to a black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue blouse. I walked downstairs made me and Charlie breakfast with whatever I could come up with, with the little food we had. After that I left for the store. The trip there took me a total of 15 minutes, and another 30 minutes to get all the food. As I was walking out of the store I bumped into someone literally, and fell.

"Oops I'm so sorry," said the women I bumped into. "Here let me help you up." She extended her hand for me to grab so I did.

"Hi I'm Esme Cullen."

"Bella Swan"

"Pleased to meet you Bella," Esme said as the rest of her family walked up to her.

"Who is this Esme," asked a tall, pale man with blond hair and bronze colored eyes.

"This Carlisle is Bella," Esme said extended her hand out to show me standing there.

"Bella, this is my husband Carlisle and my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and my daughters Alice, Rosalie, and Christa."

As Esme said this she pointed to each one. Each person was very pale and extremely beautiful. They also all had bronze colored eyes.

"You must be new to the neighborhood cause I haven't seen you around," said the tall, muscular one, which I think she said was Emmett.

"Yeah I just moved in with my dad, Charlie" I said looking over all of them once again.

They seemed different and whatever it was made my hair stand on end. Nothing about them screamed dangerous though. It was just a feeling I couldn't explain.

"Well I should get going I don't want to worry my dad. Bye." I said walking away from them.

As I walked away I heard them reply with a "bye" or a "see you later"

Once I was in my car that strange feeling went away, and I was both relaxed and relieved at the same time.

As I drove home I kept getting this feeling that something was going to happen I just couldn't place whether it will be good or bad. I also kept thinking about what that strange feeling was I got when I was talking to them. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I had made it home already.

I got out of my truck and walked in the house. When I walked in I saw Billy, Jacob, and my dad sitting watching a football game on TV.

"Hey dad I'm home."

"That's good Bella did you meet any people there?" Charlie asked looking over to me.

Jacob got up and walked over to me.

"Hey dad do you know anything about the Cullens?" As soon as I asked this question both Bill and my dad tensed up.

"Why do you ask" Charlie ask turning off the TV and getting up.

"Well I saw them at the store and something just seemed off about them."

"Nothing you need to worry about Bella" Billy said rolling over to where I was standing.

Charlie looked over at Billy then back at me and said "Even so I want you to stay away from them ok."

"Whatever. Jake lets go hang out at your place or something" I asked Jacob just so I could get out of the house and away from the stares Billy and my dad were giving me.

"Ok"

We walked out of my house and to my car. As we were driving to Jacob's house I noticed four boys just walking about. It looked like they could be in a gang, but at the same time could be quadruplets.

"Jake who are they," I asked pointing over to where they were.

"Oh that's Sam and his cult" he answered, but as he did you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Is that Embry with them?"

"Yeah it is. He just started hang out with him today. I swear yesterday he was afraid of them, and now he's one of them."

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

"I'm scared Bella. They were following Embry around before he became one of them now they're following me around!" Jacob said this with his voice both afraid and anxious.

"Everything will be ok Jacob." I said trying to sooth him. He has always been this tough guy never afraid to fight, but now he's afraid. I knew something was wrong because of that.

"Promise"

"I Promise Jake."

"Good! Let's go to my place now." I just laughed by his sudden mood change and started driving.

We drove to his house and went in his garage.

"So, what are you working on now?" I asked. Jake is a great mechanic, and can fix cars up from scratch.

"I'm working on a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Cool"

"Yeah so what do you want to do?" Jake asked sitting down.

I looked at the Rabbit and said "How about I try and help you rebuild this old Rabbit of yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

We worked on Jake's bike until Charlie drove Billy home. They called us in telling us that they had ordered pizza. Also, that Quil was over. We sat and ate dinner then went back in the garage.

"Hey Jake have you seen Embry today?" Quil asked once we stepped foot into the garage. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, me and Bella both. He was hanging out with Sam and his group."

"But Embry hated them yesterday how in that possible?" Quill asked shocked at the news of his best friend.

"I really don't know Quil. I really don't."

After that we just hung out for the rest of the evening until it was time to go.

"So I'll see you both tomorrow, right?" I asked hopeful. Since we had school tomorrow and I know Billy would never let Jake skip.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow Bella" answered both Quil and Jacob.

With that I left only thinking about how much fun going to school would be if she could hang with Quil and Jacob.

What didn't occur to Bella was that she would see one less person at school tomorrow.

**Plz review and keep giving me ideas I really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reviewing and keep reading**

Wolf Love

Chapter 4

When my alarm clock went off, I jumped out of bed and started getting ready for school. I was so excited. I know what you are thinking I must be crazy to like school. Too bad for you I'm not. I just can't wait to see Jacob and Quil again, but one thing I'm not look forward to is seeing Leah.

Leah always hated me. She was a cheerleader and a girly-girl, while I played baseball and was a tomboy. She also didn't like the fact that I would hang out with Seth and not her. Didn't she get why I didn't hang out with her, she's a bitch.

I quickly took a shower ran downstairs ate breakfast and left for school. When I got there I saw Quil waiting for me.

"Hey Quil"

"Bella"

"Is Jake here yet," I asked looking around the parking lot for him.

"No I haven't. Wonder what's gotten into him."

"Yeah me too." I said but as soon as I said it I just got this weird feeling. I feeling I didn't like one bit.

But putting that aside me and Quil walked in the build so I could get my schedule. I have all of my classes except two with Quil and Jake.

Me and Quil walked to class together. When we got there, there was only one open seat besides Jake's left open.

"Why don't you sit next to Eric, Ms. Swan? Eric please raise your hand." My English teacher Mr. Mason said.

A short boy with black hair raised his hand. After handing my slip to the teacher I walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Hi I'm Eric" the kid said offering his hand for me to shake.

"Bella" I responded while shaking his hand.

The rest of my morning classes went by in a blur. I barely remember half the stuff we were talking about. At lunch I sat with Quil.

"I guess Jake is sick or something," Quil said sitting down after getting his lunch.

"Yeah. That's probably it," I said 'or at least I hope so' I added silently.

Just as I sat down I saw Sam come in with Embry and the rest of his cult.

"Didn't Sam already graduate?" I asked looking over and catching the look on Sam's face.

"Yeah he did, but he always comes back and sits with them at lunch." Quil responded "Let's forget about them Bella."

"Sorry I just got a weird feeling about all this that's all." I said turning back to face Quil. Just then Seth, Colin, Brady, and Leah walk over to the table.

"Bella."

"Leah! Good to see you again." I responded with a fake smile on my face. Oh she knew how I felt about her.

After Leah got there lunch became dreadful. She was always making comments about me and my family. Ugh she just makes me so made. I didn't even realize my hands were shaking until Quil said something.

"Bella are you ok?" Quil asked noticing my hands were shaking. After he said that everyone at Sam's table turned to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said calming down and noticing my hands had stopped shaking.

"Ok well let's get to class."

"Ok"

We walked to class and guess you happened to just be in this class? You guessed right Leah, but not only Leah, but as well as Paul and Jared. Oh life just got great! Yeah right in my dreams. The rest of school pasted slowly, because it was so boring. Hopeful tomorrow will be better.

After school I went straight home, because I had so much homework to do. I went up to my and started my homework. I didn't realize how late it was until my dad called me down for dinner.

"Hey dad, have you talked to Billy today."

"Yeah, I went to help him, because Jake is sick so I went there after work."

"So that's why he wasn't at school today." I said think about everything that had happened. "How is he feeling?"

"He was feeling good when I left, but you know how things can change." My dad answered. I could tell he wasn't telling me everything, but I let it slide. I wasn't going to let anything get to me.

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes, Bella I'm positive."

"Ok I trust you."

I don't know what this feeling was, but it was there. I this feeling was telling me that my dad was keeping something important from me. Too bad he wouldn't budge, and just tell me what it was.

After dinner I went upstairs to call my mom. I haven't talk to her since I left yesterday. I picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" my mom answered

"Hey mom how are you."

"Bella! It's good to hear from you and I'm good." She answered "How are you today."

"Great mom. I caught up with Seth and Brady today."

"That's good Bella really good I'm glad you like it there."

"I love it here mom." I answered. I did love it here, I really did, but something just seemed off.

"Well I'm glad." She said. I could tell from her voice that she was happy for me, but still missed my company. "Well I've got to go Bella. Phil is calling be."

"Bye mom, I love you." I said then I hung up.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and then got into bed. Before I went to sleep I couldn't help wonder what tomorrow would bring.

If only I already knew the answer to that, and how these next few weeks would change my life.

**Plz review. Comment on what you think should happen in the story. Should she be a wolf? If yes what color?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanx for reviewing.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

The next few days of school were horrid. Jake didn't show up and whenever we would call him Billy would say he is too sick to talk. On the Thursday he came back to school, but started to ignore us and was hang out with same.

"He's just like Embry." Quil stated looking over at Jake.

"I know Quil, and I understand completely. He was my friend too remember." I said looking over at him.

"I'm sorry I am being selfish." Quil said looking down at the floor.

"No it's not your fault Quil," I started quietly, but got louder and angrier as I continued. "I just hate that he has become just like them Quil, I hate it."

"Whoa, Bella calm down what's gotten into you." Quil said looking me over.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on my forehead. "Bella you're burning up."

"I feel fine Quil." By now everyone in Sam's cult was watching me. I didn't understand why they just were. And they continued to watch me all day. It was so weird.

After school I got in car and started driving home. I got this weird feeling something was going to happen. Something big.

What will happen when Bella gets home from school?

**Jacob's POV**

I've had to ignore all my friends besides Embry. Now I know why he was avoiding, but it still hurts. I've been out of school for three days. Right now I'm sitting by Paul's car waiting for school to start.

Just as we start to head in the school I notice Bella's hands were shaking.

"Hey guys look at Bella" I called to them they turned around. "Sam do you think Bella-" I started but Sam cut me off.

"It's impossible Jake girls can't phase it's as simple as that."

"Maybe the legends are wrong Sam"

"Jake just drop it okay. I know you want to be Bella's friend, but you can't. STAY AWAY FROM BELLA." Sam said, but at the end he used his alpha command on me so I couldn't even go near her.

So as you can guess. Yes I am a werewolf or shape shifter if you prefer.

Then we heard Quil say "Are you feeling are right? Bella you're burning up!" once again we all turned to look at her.

"Maybe Jake's right Sam" Jared said trying to help me. "I mean see she's getting taller, she's burning up, and is shaking if she gets mad."

"Jake and Jared might be right Sam." Paul added just for our benefit, but you could tell Sam was caving.

"Fine, Jared, Paul watch Bella okay, and go by her house and talk to her dad after school." Sam said, but you could hear the Alpha timber coming off of it.

With that we went into the school. Paul and Jared watch Bella the rest of the school and then after school went over to her house. I hate that Sam won't let me watch Bella. It so frustrating, I have no control over what Sam says.

What will happen at Bella's house? And will change everything her life once stood for?

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I could not believe who was there. When I walked inside I saw Jared and Paul talking to my dad.

"Why are you here?" I said will all the anger I could muster up. "I want you to leave."

"Bella behave" my dad scolded.

"NO! I WANT THEM TO LEAVE! NOW!" I was screaming, I couldn't believe my dad would let them in the house.

"Bella please calm down." Jared tried to get me to relax but that only pissed me off more.

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE!" I was so mad that I was shaking in anger.

"Bella please calm down." Jared tried again, but by them I was too far gone.

I saw a flash of red cross my vision. Then a sudden wave of heat went through my spin then…

BAM

**Paul's POV**

We watched Bella all throughout school, and then went to her house afterwards. When we got there we noticed that only Charlie was home. We walked up to the door and knocked on it. He came and let us in.

"What are you guys doing here" Charlie asked walking back in the living room.

"Have you noticed anything different about Bella" I asked getting straight to the point. I didn't want to be here longer than I had to be.

"Well now that I think about it yeah I have." Charlie said "You don't think Bella…" Charlie trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence.

Just then we heard a car pull up in the drive way and the person get out. They walked up to the door and opened it. We looked up to see Bella walk in.

"Why are you here?" she said, and you could tell she was mad. "I want you to leave."

"Bella behave" her dad scolded her for her bad behavior

"NO! I WANT THEM TO LEAVE! NOW!" Bella was screaming trying to get us to leave. When I looked toward Bella I saw that her hands were shaking really bad.

"Bella please calm down." Jared tried to get Bella to relax and calm down, but he couldn't. She only got madder

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE!"

"Bella please calm down." Jared tried again, but you could tell she was too far gone.

"Charlie get out!" I yelled trying to save him because Bella could not called down. It was too late though. She cried out in pain then…

BAM

**What happened to Bella? Is she going to be alright? Read to find out more. If you want to be apart on what fur Bella will be there is a poll on my profile. Plz review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanx fo reviewing. Keeping reading to find out more.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

One Minute I'm standing there yelling at Jared and Paul, and the next thing I know I'm a huge black and white wolf. I was so scared and afraid that I just took of running. Behind me I heard a wolf's howl. Then I felt someone enter my head.

_Bella calm down-Sam_

_How am I wolf_

_Bella remember the legends of our tribe.-Sam_

_I didn't respond I just laid on the ground whimpering in fear. _

_Bella we're not going to hurt you-Jared_

_We just want to help-Jacob_

_Jake is that you._

_Yes, Embry is also here to-Jacob_

_Em_

_Bella everything is going to be ok-Embry_

_Bella, the tribe legends they're true we're werewolves-Sam_

_So, how do I change back?_

_You have to think calming thoughts. Embry go to her house and get her some clothes-Sam_

Embry took off running and came back a few minutes later in human form with clothes in his hands.

"Here Bella" he said and when I looked in his eyes I became memorized. It felt like nothing else matter my mom, my dad, my friends just him. Like if he wasn't on the Earth neither would I.

"Oh no we've got another one." Paul said. I just realized that I was the only still in my wolf form.

"Ok Bella go behind a tree and think calming thoughts and then come back out" Sam said. I was just starting to realize that Sam isn't that bad of a guy and he's only trying to help us.

So, I went behind a tree and tried to phase back. After about 10 minutes I was finally able to phase back into a human.

**Embry's POV**

Me, Jake, and Sam are waiting on news about Bella. Jared and Paul went to Bella's house after school to talk to Charlie. We were sitting in the living room when we heard a howl. We immediately got up and ran to the forest to phase.

When we phase you could hear Bella's thoughts and you could tell how scared she was and also how confused she is. Paul and Jared were following behind her. We pushed ourselves further so we could get there faster.

_Bella calm down-Sam_

_How am I wolf-Bella_

_Bella remember the legends of our tribe.-Sam_

_She didn't respond and just laid on the ground whimpering in fear afraid she would get hurt. _

_Bella we're not going to hurt you-Jared_

_We just want to help-Jacob_

_Jake is that you-Bella_

_Yes, Embry is also here to-Jacob_

_Em-Bella said with a hint of fear still in her voice._

_Bella everything is going to be ok._

_Bella, the tribe legends they're true we're werewolves-Sam_

_So, how do I change back-Bella_

_You have to think calming thoughts. Embry go to her house and get her some clothes-Sam_

I took off running to her house.

"Hey Charlie" I said walking to her house.

"Hey Embry, how is she" Charlie asked getting up off the coach.

"She scared, confused, afraid. She doesn't really doesn't understand what's happening." I said then asked "Hey Charlie can I go get Bella clothes to put on.

"Sure"

I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. I ran back downstairs and out the door and back in the forest. When I got there Bella was the only one still in her wolf form.

"Here Bella" I said looking into her eyes. When I did it was like nothing else mattered just Bella, My Bella.

"Oh no we've got another one." Paul said. Oh no what just happened.

"Ok Bella go behind a tree and think calming thoughts and then come back out" Sam said. She went behind a tree a phased back, but it took 10 minutes for her to do that.

"Sam how I she" I asked curious about how my Bella was handling this.

"She's hanging in there. Still scared and confused, but defiantly better though." Sam responded as I saw Bella walk out from behind the trees.

**What happened between Bella and Embry? Will Bella become part of the pack? What will happen with Quil now? To answer any of your other questions continue reading. Plz review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanx for reviewing. Srry I took so long 4 me to upload the next chapter really busy and had a huge writers block.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 7

**Embry's POV**

Bella looked more amazing than she has ever before. Everything about her was prefect her silky hair, soft skin, sweet and caring personality. I always thought Bella was beautiful but now it was like I was blind and never really looked all that closely.

I then knew what had happened I had imprinted on Bella Swan. Jake was going to be pissed. He had always had a crush on Bella, but she only saw him as a friend. I noticed Jake shaking with rage and knew he was pissed.

**Bella's POV**

When I saw Embry it was like I had never saw him very clear before. Like I was blind and now just seeing the sun for the first time. No one else matter to me not my mom, my dad, friends, Jake. All that matter was Embry.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jake was glaring at Embry while shaking with rage. I was then afraid that Jake would hurt Embry. I always knew Jake liked me more than a friend but I don't see what got him so mad.

Sam then stepped in between Embry and Jake "Alright guys were pack brother let's not start a fight not with the Cullen's having visitor coming and we still need to tell Bella more about the pack"

"Alright" Jake said walking away not even looking back at the rest of us.

"Fine" Embry huffed glaring at Jake.

Sam and the other spent the next few hours to tell me all about being a wolf. He told that a wolf's temper can be easily lost and someone could get hurt. I was still mad at him for telling me I couldn't hang out with Quil.

He was my best friend. He already lost Jake and Embry what happens when he losses me too. I tried to argue Sam on it, but he used the stupid "Alpha Command" on me tell me to stay away from Quil

_Flashback_

"_No!" I yelled standing up shaking with anger. "He's my best friend Sam."_

"_Bella he could get hurt!" Sam yelled standing up as well_

"_I won't do it and that's final" I said._

"_BELLA YOU ARE TO STAY AWAY FROM QUIL. Got it" Sam said using his alpha voice. I knew he didn't like using it, but that didn't stop me from being mad at him._

_End Flashback_

Sam also told me that I would have to stay home for a week or two to learn how to control my anger. Also, that I would have to start training. He told me all about vampires and the treaty that we have with the Cullens.

He said that in two weeks I would start patrol. And, that I would be patrolling with him until he thought suited. Then I would be patrolling with Embry. Finally he told me about imprinting.

"Imprinting is finding your soul mate and being with the person exactly right for you" Sam told me

"Who all imprinted" I asked I was wondering if what I felt towards Embry was an imprint.

"Me, Jared and then you and Embry imprinted on each other"

When Sam said this Jacob once again started growling

"Jake I'm sorry dude u know you like her but I can't help it" Embry stated trying to calm him down.

No one knows this but I always had a crush on Embry. I never had the guts to tell him or anyone else.

After everything calmed down again Sam was able to explain how I would need to cut my hair because if it is long my wolf fur is shaggier as well. Also, that I would need to get a tattoo to show I am part of the wolf pack. Every wolf gets one.

After about three hours Sam had went over everything I needed to know. He got up to leave with everyone else except Embry.

Before he left he said "Meet me at my house tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp" then walk out the door to his car.

**Jacob's POV **

**In the forest before Sam tells Bella about being a wolf (just wanted to add what Jake thought)**

How could Embry imprint on Bella. He knows I'm in love with her. I was so mad that I started shaking. He has been my best friend since the first time I met him. How could he betray me like this?

**What's going to happen between Embry and Bella? And Jake and Embry? Will Quil ever get his friends back? Plz review and continue reading to find out more.**

**P.S: I might be starting another story. Might be a cross over between **_**harry potter/twilight**_** or **_**charmed/twilight**_** or **_**house of night/twilight**_**. Review on which one you think I should do.**

**P.S.S: I start school in a week so I will try to keep updating and starting new stories but my updates might not be as quickly.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanx for reviewing. Keep reading. This next chapter will be from Quil's PO**V

Wolf Love

Chapter Eight

**Quil's POV**

I can't believe it now I'm being ignored by all my friends. Bella's sick and whenever I go over there or call her dad says I can't see her. Jake and Embry have still been ignoring me. Although Embry hasn't been to school lately.

But, when they did come back to school Bella was acting just like Jake and Embry. She missed about a week of school now she's hangout with Sam and his cult. It was the same for all three of them. They were all afraid of him.

He started following them around watching them and now there just another member of his cult. I ask my grandpa about it, but all he says is you find out soon. What's that suppose to mean.

The other day when I tried to talk to Bella she was so mean. Although, I could see the sadness and regret behind her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Bella wait up" I screamed. She turned around and looked at me. _

_Her eyes weren't the same beautiful, soft, browns eyes they were filled with coldness._

"_What Quil." She said. Even her voice didn't have the same softness. It was also ice cold._

"_What happened Bella?" I asked her_

"_Nothing Quil. We can't be friends I'm sorry." She said and I could tell she really was sorry._

"_Is this because of Sam." I questioned._

"_Sam isn't doing anything. He's trying to help me." She said. I then noticed her hands were shaking._

_Paul and Jared came up behind her. Jared led her away while Paul turned to look at me with black cold eyes._

"_Leave Bella alone." He said. Then turn around and walked way._

_End Flashback._

Why is Sam doing this? Why is he tearing apart our friendship? Me and Bella have been friends since I was in pre-k. Now Sam comes along and steal her from me. None of this makes any since. I'm scared I might be next.

Maybe it won't be so bad a thing as long as I get my friends back. I even tried to follow her, Jake and Embry around, but whenever they go into the forest I lose them. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out.

**I know short chapter I just wanted to get what Quil's thoughts on all this. Plz review.**


	10. New Story Sneak Peek

**This is the prequel to the potter twins tell me what you think of it and should I continue. This starts with Harry and Bella's first year**

Sneak Peek

The Magical World

Chapter 1

_All I saw and heard was a flash a green light and screaming._

I woke up screaming like I did every night to Harry shaking my shoulders.

Harry is my twin brother. Our parents did in a car crash when we were only a year old. Ever since then we have lived with our aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's.

"Bella same dream?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." I answered scared.

"Me too." Harry said coming up and holding me against him.

Me and Harry have a good relationship. If it wasn't for the fact that we lived with the Dursley's I don't think we would be this close, but who knows. We were very close. Uncle Vernon didn't like me and would hit me on certain occasions. If I cried he would just hit me more. He said crying was for wimps. When they went to bed Harry would hold me and let me cry.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Aunt Petunia banging on the door with a pan and screaming for us to get up.

"Come on let's go before we get in trouble." Harry said lifting me out of bed.

**what do you think so far and should I continue plz tell me what u think**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thanx for reviewing. Srry for taking so long to update.**

Wolf Love

Chapter Nine

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I was so mean to Quil. I remember the hurt in his eyes when I told him we couldn't be friends. I will never forgive myself for what I put him through.

"Everything's going to be okay" Embry said. I turned to look at him. Even I could see he was missing his best friend.

Ever since we imprinted on each other you never see us apart. When I couldn't go to school that first week Embry stayed with me, while I trained with Sam. I hate that it caused him to get in trouble, but he told me not to worry about it.

"I know, but you know me I worry" I said.

"Bella you know why you can't talk to him" Sam said.

"I know" I responded "doesn't mean I have to like it"

"You're right about that" Sam said, laughing quietly.

Sam was the one person who shocked me. He wasn't the stuck-up person that everyone thinks he is. He's actually really nice. I was brought out of my thoughts by a howl.

The three of us jumped up and ran out of the house. Once we were in the forest and out of view we undressed and phased.

_What's up- Sam_

_Bloodsucker- Paul_

_On our way- Sam_

_We started running towards Jake, Paul, and Jared._

_Bella Embry stay close to each other. Jared Paul run him down- Sam_

_Got it- we all said._

_Jake follow me- Sam_

_Alright Sam- Jake_

_We all took off in our direction me staying close to Embry. Soon enough we had him cornered. He was tall with black hair and red eyes._

_Be careful- Sam_

_We started advancing on him. Sam attacked him first, but he knocked him back. Embry went next and again was hit back. He started whimpering and was unable to stand._

_Embry_

_I'm fine- Embry_

_All of a sudden I smelt another bloodsucker. I turned and charged toward it._

_Bella No!- Embry_

_I came up behind it and attacked it. It turned around and hit me right into a tree. He came up and grabbed me and through me again and I blacked out._

**Sam's POV**

Me, Embry, and Bella all rushed out after we heard a howl. It was a leech. Everything started off good, but them Embry got hurt, and Bella took off after a leech by herself.

Paul and Jared went after her. Right now Bella's in critical condition. Even with her super healing isn't helping.

**Embry's POV**

It's my fault Bella's hurt. I should have been there for her.

"It's going to be alright" Jake said

"I know, I just feel as if it's my fault." I responded.

"It's not your fault you couldn't do anything you were hurt." Paul said

"If anything it's ours. If we would have gotten there sooner we could have stopped it." Jared said.

Every one stopped talking the second Sam and Sue walked in.

**What's going to happen to Bella? Is she going to be okay? Read to find out. Plz review.**


	12. PualBella Story Sneak Peek

Paul/Bella

Sneak Peek

Summary: Edward leaves. Jacob starts ignoring her. When she goes to confront him everything changes.

Finally Falling

Chapter 1

How could Jacob ignore me? Am I not good enough for him. To broken, beyond repair. It is because I don't love him the way he loves me. Whatever it is I am going to find out why.

I got ready and started driving over to La Push. It took about 15 minutes to get to Jacob's house.

When I got there I turned off the car and got out. I could see Billy looking out the window. I walked up to the door and knocked. Billy answered it.

"What do you want Bella? Billy asked in a cold voice.

"I want to see Jake." I told him

"He's not here Bella, and he doesn't want to see you" Billy replied

"Why?" I asked gasping for air.

"Go home Bella and don't come back." He said shutting the door in my face.

"I'm not leaving" I yelled

"Bella" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to see Jake with Sam and his cult. When I look at the one guy, I think his name was Paul, I couldn't look away. Nothing mattered any more, not even Edward.

Jacob noticing my stare turned around to look at Paul.

"NO!" Jacob shouted. He started shaking really hard.

I could faintly hear the other yelling at me to get back. One second Jake was there, the next a huge wolf took his place.

I was knocked back and everything went black.

**Should I continue yes or no? what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 10

**Thanx for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 10

**Embry's POV**

Sam took a deep breath avoiding everyone's eyes. We sat in silence for five minutes. Finally I had enough of the waiting and the silence.

"Sam how is she?" I asked.

Sam turned to look at me for the first time since he walked in. his eyes show guilt, fear, and regret. Something isn't right I could just tell. She's hurt really bad. Oh god.

"Not good Embry." Sam said.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"She's going to be okay, right Sam?" Jake asked.

He is the worst next to me. He's afraid of losing his best friend.

"I don't know Jacob." Sam said.

The whole room went quite. We stood there in silence. Just wondering what's going to happen next. Whether Bella was going to be okay or not?

"I will be back later Sam," Sue said. She came over and hugged me "She going to be alright" Sue whispered in my ear.

I left the room and went to go sit by my Bella. She was so still. I can't believe I let her get hurt. I started thinking about how she looked when Jared found her. Even through the mind link you could tell it was bad. She was bleeding from her head and it was healing. I can't lose her not now. This is all my fault. I don't know how long I sat there just holding her hand.

**Nobody's POV**

In the living room the wolf pack sat in quiet. Think about their newest pack mate. How if any of them had gotten there faster she would be okay.

Jacob couldn't stop blaming himself. He was her best friend and he couldn't save her. He didn't know if she was going to live or die. All he knew was that she was hurt and he did nothing to stop it.

Sam was supposed to be alpha. He was supposed to protect the members of the pack, and he failed. Bella was hurt cause he wasn't a good leader. How could he be in a pack if he couldn't help save one of there members?

Sam wasn't the only one thinking that. All the wolves were. In the very short time Bella had been in the pack she changed them. She became a part of the, and not just because she was a wolf or because Embry imprinted on her, it was because she was Bella.

Bella awoke in a forest, confused and alone. She didn't know what was happening. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by a vampire. Did they leave her in the woods? Was she dreaming? Is she dead?

Thos were the questions running through her head. She walked around the forest looking for some sort of life, movement, something.

She heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around to see an old Indian looking man. He had a tattoo like the one she had on her fore arm.

"Bella," the man said. "My name is Ephriam Black."

"Jacob's grandfather?" Bella questioned.

"Yes that is me," he responded. "Come sit it's time we talk" he said walking over to a bonfire and some logs.

She didn't notice them there before. Actually she was she that they just appeared there.

"What's going on?" She questioned sitting down next to the old man.

"You're slowly dying." He told her. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She didn't expect the old Indian to be so straight forward. "I'm Sorry for being so abrupt, but we're running out of time."

"It is not you're time to die," he continued saying to her. "a big battle is among you and they need your help other wise they won't survive."

"What am I suppose to do?" Bella asked the old yet wise Ephriam Black.

"Just sit back and we'll do the rest," he stated as many more people walked out from the forest. She noticed her Grandmother and grandfather where among the many. They circled her and started chanting. Soon everything was black and she was in pain.

Embry was sitting by Bella's bed when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Soon he saw Bella eyes open up and she looked in to his eyes as if she was seeing right through his soul.

"We're in trouble," Bella stated upon realizing where she was.

**Well her it is sorry for not updating, my computer crashed and I lost everything. Will what happened to Bella change her? Will the wolf pack survive this unknown threat coming? Read to find out more.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Thanx for reviewing here is the next chapter.**

Wolf Love

Chapter 11

**Nobody's POV (just before Bella wakes up)**

Quil was in his room when he heard Billy, Charlie, Harry, and my dad talking. He walked out of his room to see if he could listen in on what was being said. When he did it was the most shocking thing in his life.

"Charlie, Sam just called it's about Bella," Harry told him. He had a sad look. Everyone knew Harry thought of Bella like she was his own, and Bella thought of him as her uncle.

"What's happened, is she ok?" Charlie questioned Harry. He was worried for his daughter. What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt?

"Bella was hurt from fighting a vampire," Harry told him. What happened next shocked everyone in the room Charlie broke down in tears. All the elders look at him with sympathetic looks.

"Sue's there now trying to help out," Harry continued. "She's going to be okay Charlie. Bella is strong, she would never give up. You know that better then anyone. She is your daughter after all."

Quil could not believe what he heard and didn't care if his father knew he was listening in on their conversation.

He stormed out yelling "What happened to Bella!"

The elders turned to look at Quil to see him shaking slightly. They were shocked to see him. Quil Sr. had thought he was out walking or hanging with his friends.

"Why is everyone just standing there!" he continued to scream at them. He could not believe they were standing there just staring at him. They should be on their way to see if Bella was okay. "Why won't any one tell me what's going on? Bella could be dying and you're all just standing there!"

Quil couldn't believe how much rage had been building up inside of him and he finally had enough. One second the elders were looking at a shaking Quil and the next second a wolf was in his place. Quil noticed the change in the atmosphere so he look and an d yelped as he saw where his hands should have been were paws.

He looked at the elders to see their terrified expressions. He turned and ran out of the room knocking the doors of its hinges as he did so.

At Sam's house Bella who just woke up looked towards Embry. He was walking out of the room to go tell the pack that Bella was awake. When he got in the living room everyone turned to look at him.

"Bella just…" He started to say, but was cut off by a howl coming from the forest by Quil's house. Everyone knew Quil would be phasing soon, but they didn't expect it this soon.

"Embry stay will Bella we'll handle Quil" Sam told him running off after the rest of the pack as he did so.

**Well here it is. I know it's a short chapter but I just wanted to get Quil in the wolf pack.**


End file.
